


Iam Pridem

by in_the_bottle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started on the day Sherlock was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iam Pridem

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly 300 words with a pretentious Latin title. Kinda suits Mycroft, don't you think? Many thanks to [](http://shehasathree.livejournal.com/profile)[**shehasathree**](http://shehasathree.livejournal.com/) for beta!

## Iam Pridem 

It was two days after his seventh birthday when Mycroft was woken up by his father at 10:43pm, bundled up in his coat and driven to the hospital where Mummy had been since yesterday.

"Hold out your arms, Mycroft, just like that," Father had instructed as Mummy placed a small bundle of arms and legs wrapped in a fuzzy beige blanket into his arms.

"Mummy... " Mycroft was terrified that he was going to drop the baby, but Mummy's hands were right below his, securing the baby in his arms.

"Mycroft," Mummy said, voice very soft. "Meet your little brother, Sherlock." Mummy loosened the blanket a little around the baby so Mycroft could see Sherlock a little easier. "And Sherlock, meet your big brother, Mycroft."

Mycroft peered down at Sherlock, who promptly worked an arm free and hit Mycroft in the nose. It didn't hurt, and while Mycroft was startled, he didn't drop Sherlock.

Father let out a low chuckle and Mycroft could see Mummy's tired smile and he smiled at her in return.

"Now now, Sherlock," Father said, slowly and gently taking the baby from Mycroft and Mummy, he cradled the small bundle against his chest. "You're not supposed to hit your brother."

"It's all right, Father, it didn't hurt," Mycroft said, climbing onto the bed so he could have another look at his baby brother.

Mycroft felt Mummy's hand on his head as she sat on the bed. "You're going to be a good big brother, Mycroft."

Mycroft nodded. "I'm going to be the best big brother to Sherlock," he promised, and knew he'd said the right thing when both Mummy and Father smiled at him.

Over the years, Mycroft often wondered if that moment in Mummy's hospital room was the point that defined his relationship with Sherlock.

THE END


End file.
